


Dragon's Clutch

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Family, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: As if one baby dragon--er, child--weren't enough, now Steve's pregnant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.
> 
> This chapter is just a little teaser.

Steve knew the minute it happened. It was the first time he asked Danny to top him, on Valentine's Day. Steve wasn't sure why it was so important that Danny be on top, but he knew it was. He felt Danny moving inside him, sending him flying, up and up and up until he exploded. At that moment, he felt the spark of life. He was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve put off telling Danny. He told himself it was because he wanted to be sure, but that wasn't it. He _was_ sure. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. Truth was, he was scared. Scared of bringing a new life into the world. Scared of what Danny would think. They already had one child—two if you counted Grace. Would Danny want another? Did _Steve_?

 

The decision was taken out of his hands one night while they were sitting on the couch. The kids were in bed, and they were watching a game they'd DVR'd. All of a sudden, Danny laid his head in Steve's lap, pulled up his shirt, and kissed his belly. “I know, you know,” Danny said.

 

Steve froze. “And?”

 

Danny laughed lightly and kissed Steve's belly again. “And I'm delighted.”

 

Steve relaxed slightly. “You're not upset?”

 

“That you didn't tell me? Yes, but I understand. I've been there, remember, terrified of what you would think, not believing it was possible. Upset that we're having a baby? Not at all.”

 

“I'm terrified,” Steve admitted.

 

“I'm not,” Danny said. “We've been through it before, we'll get through it again.”

 

“You sure you're not upset?”

 

“Positive.” Danny laid his hand on Steve's belly, and Steve felt pure love and joy flow from Danny to him—and the child. “I can't wait to meet you, little one,” he said to Steve's stomach.

 

“Her,” Steve said. “It's a girl.”

 

“A girl, huh?” Danny grinned. “That sounds great.” He didn't even ask how Steve knew; after all this time, he just accepted it when Steve said he knew something. He was almost always right. And about this? Danny had no doubt Steve knew what he was talking about.

 

“She's going to look like you,” Steve said, a little more confidently.

 

“Yeah? With your eyes?” He said it teasingly, reminding Steve of when he'd said Matt would look like him but with Danny's eyes.

 

“No,” Steve said seriously. “She'll have your eyes. They'll all have your eyes.”

 

Danny sat up, startled. His hands began flying. “All? Just how many are we going to have? You're not having twins or anything, are you? Because I'm not sure I'm ready for more than one.”

 

Steve frowned. He had no idea where that had come from. “No, no twins. Just one. For now.”

 

“Babe, you're scaring me. I'm not sure I want any more after this. Matt's great, and I can't wait to welcome our new little girl, but I'm getting older, and I don't know if I want to have kids when everybody else is having grandkids.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Steve apologized. “I don't know where that came from. It just popped out. I'm good with just one, too.”

 

Danny relaxed. “Okay, good. That's good. I'm not saying it's out of the question, but let's get through this one first, okay?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Steve agreed.

 

Danny laid his head back in Steve's lap and rubbed soothing circles on his belly. “Welcome to the family, little one.”


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor poked and prodded at Steve and finally rested her stethoscope on Steve’s stomach. She listened for a moment. “Yes, I’d say you’re definitely pregnant.”

“I could have told you that,” Steve said petulantly. He really wasn’t sure why they were here; he already knew he was pregnant, but Danny insisted he get checked out.

The doctor sighed. She’d been listening to this the whole exam. “Would you like to hear its heartbeat?”

“Hers. And I can already hear it.”

Damn purple dragons and their psychic abilities. She offered the stethoscope to Danny. “How about you?”

“I can hear it, too,” Danny admitted. “But I’ll listen again. I never get tired of hearing it.” The doctor passed the stethoscope to Danny, who held it to Steve’s stomach and listened with a big smile on his face.

When Danny was done listening (or at least reluctantly passed back the stethoscope—he really couldn’t get enough), the doctor asked Steve if he wanted an ultrasound.

“No,” Steve said immediately.

“Yes,” Danny said.

“Why?” Steve whined. “We’ve already established I’m pregnant. And we’ve already heard the baby’s heartbeat.”

“We need to make sure it—sorry, she’s—healthy,” Danny said firmly.

“I know she’s healthy,” Steve said, “so why do I have to go through that?”

Danny wanted to argue the point, wanted to say they needed to be sure, but he knew Steve would just insist he knew she was, and, Danny had to admit, Steve was probably right. He’d had an amazing instinct regarding Matt when Danny was pregnant, and his abilities had just grown. Danny couldn’t imagine how much more intense the bond was with Steve actually carrying the child. Danny wasn’t inclined to doubt anything Steve said about the baby.

“Okay, no ultrasound,” Danny conceded.

“Good.” Steve said. “Can we go home now?”


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve and Danny got into the office the next day, Danny called everyone together. “Steve and I have an announcement,” he said.

 

“Can't be that you're moving in together,” Chin quipped. “You did that.”

 

“Got married, too, so it's not that,” Lou put in. “Did Matt lose his first tooth?”

 

Danny glared at him. “Would we call you all together to announce that?”

 

“You might,” Lou said. “We were subjected to video of his first steps for weeks.”

 

“No, it's not that,” Danny said. “It's something much bigger.”

 

Kono caught on first. “Oh, my god! Danny, you're pregnant again!”

 

“Close,” Danny said.

 

Before he could continue, Kono broke in. “Oh, my god! _Steve's_ pregnant!”

 

Steve beamed. “Yes, I am. Happened on Valentine's Day.”

 

“How romantic,” Chin said. With his usual poker face, it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic. Danny decided to take the comment at face value.

 

“Yes, it was,” he said.

 

“Whoa, let's top before we get into TMI territory,” Lou said, holding up a hand.

 

Kono was focused on the topic at hand. “So, let's see.”

 

“See what?” Steve asked, confused.

 

“The ultrasound!” Kono said, as if it should be opposite. “We've got to see a picture of our new little team member.”

 

“Her,” Steve said. “It's a girl.”

 

Chin slapped Steve on the back. “Congratulations, man.”

 

“Kono's right,” Lou said. “We've gotta see the ultrasound.”

 

“I didn't get one,” Steve said.

 

“Why not?” Kono demanded.

 

“Because Super Seal here said he didn't need one,” Danny explained. “He insists he knows all about the baby without one.”

 

“I do!” Steve said.

 

“But how are we supposed to see her!” Kono wailed. “You have to have pictures!”

 

“But there's nothing to see,” Steve said. “It's just a fetus.”

 

Kono turned to Danny. “He doesn't get it, does he?”

 

Danny chuckled. “No, he doesn't. He seems to forget he has Matt's ultrasound stowed away in his lockbox.”

 

“So?” Steve defended himself, “You still have Grace's.”

 

“That's my point, babe. Told you you should have gotten one.”

 

Kono brightened. “I know, we'll get Max to do one!”

 

Chin frowned. “Are you sure he has an ultrasound machine?”

 

“Sure he does,” Kono said. “Max has everything!”

 

“I don't think this is quite his thing,” Lou said. “Dead bodies are more up his alley.”

 

“Doesn't mean he can't do it,” Kono insisted. “Let's go.”

 

“Now?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes, now.” She snapped her fingers. “Come on, get with the program.”

 

“Do I have to?” Steve whined.

 

Four pairs of eyes just stared at him. He sighed. “Okay, fine.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Max was startled when the entire Five-0 team trooped into his lab. “What can I do for you gentlemen and lady?”

 

“We need an ultrasound,” Kono said without preamble.

 

Max blinked. “I don't usually perform ultrasounds.”

 

“But you do have the equipment, right?” Kono asked.

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“So then you'll do it!” She said triumphantly.

 

“Yes, of course,” Max replied. “Where's the body?”

 

Kono pointed at Steve.

 

“Commander McGarrett?” Max asked, puzzled.

 

“I'm pregnant,” Steve explained.

 

“Well, congratulations, gentlemen. I assume Detective Williams is the father?”

 

Steve and Danny nodded in confirmation.

 

“So you see,” Danny said, “we need an ultrasound.”

 

Max was still confused. “Wouldn't your primary care physician usually perform one?”

 

“Yes, she would,” Danny said, “but Super Seal”--he pointed at Steve--”refused to have one, and now they”--he indicated the rest of the team--”want to see pictures.

 

“I see,” Max said. “In that case, I will be happy to perform the procedure.”

 

Max set up the equipment, and soon the fetus was visible on the screen.

 

“Awww, how cute,” Kono crooned.

 

“She barely looks like anything,” Steve said. “How can you call her cute?”

 

Kono just cast him a withering glance. Steve sighed. “Can I go back to work now?”

 

“Sure, babe, just one second.” Danny motioned to Max to print out the picture. Max obliged, and Danny handed the printout to Steve, smirking. “For your lockbox.”


	5. Chapter 5

When they got home that night, Steve and Danny decided it was time to tell Matt and Grace. They'd put it off, not sure how to explain it to a four-year-old; they hadn't even fully explained that he had two biological dads—they hadn't lied, they'd just avoided the subject and Matt had never asked.

 

Now that Steve's pregnancy had been confirmed by the doctor, and they had the ultrasound (another reason for having it, Danny had pointed out), they couldn't put it off any longer. They ushered the kids into the living room. “We have something to tell you,” Danny said.

 

Grace and Matt looked at them expectantly from their seat on the couch. “Is it about the baby?” Matt asked.

 

Steve and Danny looked at each other, shocked. Steve couldn't hear the words, but he knew Danny was silently asking how Matt knew. Steve just shrugged. Matt wasn't as sensitive as Steve, but he was pretty good at picking up on things. He'd either picked up on stray thoughts of Steve's or Danny's or, like Steve, he just knew. “Yes,” Danny confirmed, “it's about the baby.”

 

Grace squealed. “Oh, my god, Danno, you're pregnant again.” Steve and Danny couldn't help but smile, reminded of Kono's similar reaction.

 

“Actually,” Steve said, “I'm pregnant.”

 

Matt frowned. “I don't understand.”

 

Steve and Danny shared another look, obviously trying to decide who would address the question. Danny finally looked away and looked at Matt. “What don't you understand, buddy?”

 

“I don't understand how Daddy's pregnant.”

 

Danny looked desperately at Steve, but his husband wasn't helping.

 

“Well, what do you know about where babies come from?” Danny asked.

 

“I know that the baby grows in the mommy's stomach, and when it's ready it comes out.”

 

Danny sighed, relieved. That was a pretty good summary for a four-year-old. “Yes, that's right,” Danny said. “So, what don't you understand?”

 

“Why it's growing in Daddy's belly. Daddy isn't a mommy.”

 

Danny and Steve shared another look. Okay, so they weren't off the hook.

 

Danny took a deep breath. “Well, in very, very special circumstances, daddies can have babies, too, but only if they're dragons, and only if they're very, very, very special. You probably won't ever meet someone whose daddy got pregnant.”

 

Matt pondered that. “So, did I grow in Daddy's belly, too?”

 

“No,” Danny said, “you grew in mine.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Matt seemed to accept that.

 

“So, do you have an ultrasound?” Grace asked eagerly.

 

“Why is that the first thing anyone asks?” Steve complained.

 

Danny just ignored him. He pulled out the ultrasound and showed it to Grace.

 

“Oh, wow,” she gushed. “That's so cool.”

 

Matt stared at it. “What's that?”

 

“That,” Danny said, “is your new baby sister.”

 

“She doesn't look like a baby,” Matt said.

 

“That's because she's still growing,” Danny explained. “In a few months, she'll look like a real baby.”

 

“It's a girl?” Grace asked.

 

Danny and Steve nodded.

 

Grace clapped her hands happily. “I'm gonna have a sister!”

 

“She's going to be a golden dragon like you, Danno,” Matt said.

 

“No,” Danny said, “she'll be purple, like you and Daddy.”

 

“Actually,” Steve corrected gently, “Matt's right. She'll be golden.”

 

Danny's hands started flying. “How is that possible? Purple is dominant.”

 

“I don't know, Danny. I don't pretend to understand dragon genetics. I just know she'll be golden.”

 

Danny sighed, reminding himself Steve was probably right. And now Matt seemed to share in the knowledge. Great. He had not one, but two psychic dragons on his hands.

 

“Do you have a name yet?” Grace asked.

 

“No,” Danny said, at the same time Steve said “yes.”

 

“Danielle Stephanie,” Steve said.

 

“We haven't discussed it yet,” Danny said, with a meaningful glare at Steve.

 

“Um, Matt, why don't we go build a sandcastle?” Grace said, wanting to get out of there before the sparks started flying.

 

“Okay.” The boy took her hand, and they headed outside, leaving the two men alone.

 

“Steven, you can't just go naming our baby without consulting me!”

 

“You did,” Steve pointed out.

 

“I did not!” Danny said. “I made a _suggestion_ , and you said it was okay. I didn't go telling the world before I even talked to you?”

 

“You don't like the name?” Steve asked, pouting.

 

“I  _ love _ the name,” Danny said. “I just think it should be Stephanie Danielle.”

 

“But why?” Steve asked.

 

Danny tried joking. “Can you imagine having two Danny's in the house?”

 

“I'd always know which one I meant,” Steve said seriously.

 

“Okay, how about this: When we named Matt, my family's name went first. Now it's your turn to have your name go first.”

 

“But I want yours to go first,” Steve insisted.

 

“You're carrying her,” Danny countered. “She should have your name first.”

 

Steve thought about that. “Okay,” he finally agreed, “but then your last name comes first.”

 

“Why?” Danny asked.

 

“Because that's what we agreed with Matt. Your family's first name came first, so my last name came first. Now my first name's first, so your last name should be first.”

 

“But Steve,” Danny said, “Matt's already McGarrett-Williams. Don't you think they should have the same last name?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because that's five people and four last names. Don't you think that's a little confusing.”

 

“No,” Steve said.

 

“Babe. . .” Danny started.

 

“I don't care if it's confusing,” Steve said. “If my first name goes first, your last name goes first. I'm not budging.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Danny conceded. “Stephanie Danielle Williams-McGarrett it is.”

 

Steve patted his belly happily. “Welcome to the family, Steffie.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Steve, you are not going into the field,” Danny said firmly.

 

“But. . .” Steve began.

 

“No buts. That's final. We discussed this.”

 

“But, Danny,” Steve whined, “it's just the wife. It's not like she's going to pull a gun or anything.”

 

“With you, you can never tell,” Danny retorted. “The answer is no.”

 

“But, Danny, it's boring in the office all day.”

 

Danny grinned wryly. “Yeah, and heaven forbid, you might actually have to do paperwork.” He grew serious. “Doctor's orders, babe. You heard her. Desk duty until your leave starts.”

 

“But it's so soon,” Steve said, still whining.

 

“Babe, you tied me to a desk as soon as you found out I was pregnant,” Danny reminded him. “That was almost _eight months_ of doing nothing but research and paperwork. Be grateful you're only in for five or so.”

 

“That's still an eternity,” Steve said sulkily.

 

“Are you going to make me tell the Governor?” Danny threatened. Steve looked panicked. “No, not that you're pregnant, just that you're on desk duty,” Danny assured him. “Remember, the agreement was we wouldn't file official paperwork as long as you cooperated.”

 

Steve still looked sullen. “Steve,” Danny said. “Just think how bad you'd feel if something happened to the baby. You'd be devastated. So would I. Do you really want to take that chance?”

 

“No,” Steve admitted.

 

“Okay, then,” Danny said, relieved Steve was finally cooperating. “That's settled then.”

 

But Steve wasn't about to give up. “Not even interviews?”

 

Danny sighed. “Okay, you can come interview witness.” Steve smiled happily, and Danny admonished him with a finger. “But only ones we're sure aren't hostile and aren't like to pull a weapon, throw a punch, run, or do anything else violent. And no interrogations. And only until we can't hide your pregnancy any more. Deal?”

 

Steve hesitated. “Just how long will that be?”

 

Danny thought a moment. “Probably until you can't fasten your pants any more.”

 

Steve thought about the cargoes he was currently wearing, held closed by just his belt. He tried to school his features and his mind so Danny didn't catch it, but his efforts were futile. Danny could read him like a book. He didn't even need the soulmate bond to tell him what Steve was hiding.

 

“Oh, Steve.” Danny sighed again. Steve looked at him pleadingly, making the best puppy-dog eyes he possibly could. “Stand up and let's see,” Danny ordered.

 

Steve obeyed, and Danny tugged at his pants, pulled down his t-shirt, and pulled the loose shirt he was wearing over it a little tighter across his body. “You'll do. But don't get too used to this—it's not going to last much longer.”

 

“Okay,” Steve agreed, happy just to have this much. He clipped his badge on his belt and reached for his gun. Danny glared at him, and he reluctantly left it where it was, sighing. “Fine, no guns. Can we go now.”

 

Danny clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, babe. Let's go interview a witness.”


	7. Chapter 7

The governor wanted to see them “to discuss the running of Five-0” while Steve was on maternity leave (paternity leave, whatever). Not that he knew that was the reason (or did he? Was that what this was about?); as far as he knew, they were adopting, and Steve was spending the time preparing. It had worked with Danny (as far as they knew), so they were optimistic it would work again.

 

Until now. Since Steve started showing, they'd managed to either have Danny attend the meetings or conduct them via conference call or Skype. So far, the governor hadn't seemed suspicious (they hoped). This time, however, he was insisting it be in person.

 

Danny was in a panic. “He knows, I know he knows. What are we going to do?” Danny asked worriedly.

 

“Relax, he doesn't know,” Steve said, trying to clam his husband, even though deep down he knew Danny was probably right. Otherwise, why would he insist on this meeting?

 

“Yes, he does,” Danny insisted. “That's why he wants to see us in person. He wants to confront us.”

 

“Look, there's no sense borrowing trouble. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Steve winced inwardly at the number of platitudes he'd just spouted. But if they worked. . .

 

Danny, however, wouldn't let it go. “What are we going to tell him?”

 

“The truth,” Steve said. “What else would we say?”

 

“But he'll never believe us.”

 

“He believes we're dragons,” Steve pointed out. “Besides, what other explanation would we give? It's pretty obvious I'm pregnant.”

 

Danny had to concede the point, which brought up another concern. “What are you going to wear?”

 

Steve looked down at himself. “This?”

 

Danny followed Steve's gaze, taking in the bright red, Hawaiian print board shorts and the oversized Navy t-shirt; that and sweats was pretty much the only thing that fit Steve now. “I don't think so,” Danny said.

 

“What do you want me to wear, then,” Steve asked, exasperated.

 

“You could at least try to look professional,” Danny said. “We could probably find you a suit jacket big enough to hide the bulge. I don't know what we're going to do about pants, though.”

 

“Danny, if I show up looking like that, he'll know something's wrong.”

 

Danny had to give him that. “Can you at least find a solid pair of shorts and a shirt that doesn't say Navy? And maybe a shirt to go over it?”

 

“I can manage that,” Steve agreed.

 

The next afternoon, the two nervous men presented themselves at the governor's office as instructed. Steve was in the agreed-upon outfit, and Danny had slipped back into his professional mask, even digging out a tie. The governor's assistant ushered them into the office, and the governor motioned them to sit down.”

 

“Good day, gentlemen. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here.”

 

“You said it was to discuss the running of Five-0 during my leave,” Steve said.

 

“It is,” the governor confirmed, “but I also want to discuss the reason for that leave.”

 

Steve tensed minutely. Danny could tell, but he hoped the governor couldn't. “We're adopting. I'm taking leave to see to the final arrangements. Danny will join me after the child is born.”

 

“I'm sure he will,” the governor said. “I just question whether a surrogate will be doing the birthing.”

 

Steve and Danny exchanged a look. Should they continue to bluff, or should they admit the truth? “I'm not sure what you mean,” Steve said evenly.

 

Instead of answering, the governor looked Steve in the eye and said, “Stand up, Commander.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Stand up.” The governor motioned to Steve. Reluctantly, Steve stood up. Danny reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

The governor looked Steve up and down. “It's quite obvious to me, Commander McGarrett, that you will be the one giving birth, not a surrogate. What I'd like to know is why you tried to hide it.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, it's not really something we wanted known.”

 

“That may be,” the governor replied. “But I am hardly the general public. I believe I should be informed about matters affecting those underneath me, don't you?”

 

Steve hung his head meekly. “Yes, sir.”

 

The governor turned his attention to Danny. “Don't you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. I hope you realize that I will not broadcast this, especially considering last time.”

 

Danny gulped, pretty sure he knew where this was going. “Last time?”

 

The governor affixed his gaze on Danny. “Yes, Detective Williams, last time. I hope you don't think I didn't realize the truth last time as well.”

 

Danny looked guilty. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

 

“Very well.” The governor sat back in his chair, affecting an air of relaxation. “I am curious, however, as to how this is possible.”

 

Steve looked to Danny to provide the explanation.

 

“I don't understand all of it,” Danny said, “but apparently some male dragons can give birth. Apparently, it was a survival tactic back in the old days. It's not very common now, though.”

 

The governor nodded thoughtfully. “Just how rare is it?”

 

“There are only five known cases in the last hundred years,” Danny replied.

 

“In the US?”

 

“In the world,” Danny corrected.

 

“And two of them are you two.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Yes, sir,” Danny confirmed. “Not sure how we got so lucky. Though having been through it, I'm not sure how lucky it is.” He grinned wryly.

 

The governor smiled. “I think my wife would agree with you.” He fiddled with some papers on his desk. “Very well, gentlemen. That will be all.”

 

Relieved, Steve and Danny stood up and turned to go.

 

“Oh, and gentlemen?” the governor said, causing them to pause.

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Congratulations.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody ready to meet Steffie? :)


	8. Chapter 8

As Steve’s due date approached, his ohana was on pins and needles, waiting for the big day. When it came, Steve didn’t actually tell anybody. He woke up knowing it was the day. He wasn’t having contractions, per say, but he was vaguely uncomfortable. He wasn’t due for a few days, and there were any number of things it could be, but he knew without a doubt the baby was coming.

The main reason Steve didn’t tell anyone was Danny had court that day, and Steve didn’t want him to miss it. The defendant was a prominent businessman who had hired someone to murder a member of the state house of representatives, and it had taken months to catch him. Danny and Chin’s testimony was essential to his conviction, and Steve didn’t want to jeopardize that. The man had a high-powered attorney who could easily keep Danny from testifying later, and that could result in the man getting off. No way was Steve going to let Danny stay home. So he didn’t mention the twinges.

Danny seemed to know something was up, though. “You okay, babe?” He asked as he was on his way out the door.

Steve tamped down any thoughts about labor, stomach pains, the baby, or anything else that might give him away. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Just a bit of indigestion. You know how it is.”

Danny did, both because he’d been there and because it seemed like Steve had constantly had indigestion over the past few months. Still, he searched Steve’s face, looking for some indication that the SEAL wasn’t telling the truth. Finally, he seemed satisfied. “Okay, babe. Take care of yourself. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Steve assured him.

He went through the same thing with Grace, though she was much easier to convince. She had become more sensitive over the years, but she was still largely mind-blind, especially when both were in human form. Next, he had to deal with Chin, Kono, and Lou in turn, all checking in. Even Eric and Kamekona called to see how he was doing. The only one he didn’t have to deal with was Max (Jerry had been with Kono when she called). Steve sighed. They meant well, but they were driving him crazy. He’d be glad when the baby was born, just because he wouldn’t have to deal with their fussing over him.

The hardest one to fool was Matt. Even though he was only four, his psychic abilities were almost as strong as Steve’s, especially when it came to his soon to be born baby sister. Steve dropped the boy off at daycare and gave him a hug. Matt returned it and said, “Let me know when Steffie’s born, Daddy.” Steve was grateful that the staff knew he was close and probably thought that Matt was just saying that because it could be any day. Steve knew better, though. Matt knew today was the day.

After dropping Matt off, Steve went home. By then, his contractions were starting to become noticeable, though they were still pretty far apart. All Steve could do was wait and hope the baby hung in there until Danny was done for the day. He was very bad at waiting. He wanted to go for a swim or a run, but those were pretty much out of the question given his condition. Even a walk was a bad idea; that could accelerate labor, and that was the last thing Steve wanted. So he turned on the TV and started watching games he’d DVR’d.

By lunchtime, the contractions were getting closer together, and Steve was starting to doubt he’d be able to hang in there until Danny got home. He fixed himself a sandwich and ate it in front of the TV, trying not to focus on his contractions, knowing that would just make it worse.

By 2, Steve knew he couldn’t wait any longer. By then, each contraction sent a jolt of pain through him, and he had to try hard not to cry out. He focused on blocking it out like he’d been taught in the SEALs. He could withstand torture; he could withstand this, though Steve was starting to think this was going to be worse than any torture he’d endured.

Steve tried to think who he could call. He wanted to just drive himself, but he knew his ohana would jump on him for being stupid and reckless. He could call a cab and just call everyone when it was all over, but he knew he would never be forgiven, and the rant from Danny alone would last _hours_. Danny was still out of the question—he wouldn’t be free for at least two more hours, and Chin was with him. Kono had texted him that she and Lou were interviewing a witness on the North Shore and to call if he needed anything, but it would take them at least an hour to get back, and Steve didn’t think he had that kind of time. He could call Jerry or Kamekona, but he didn’t want to ride in either of their cars or listen to them while he was in pain. Besides, if he told them before he told the others, he’d never hear the end of it. Eric was a possibility, but Steve hated to tear him away from his work. That left Grace. He knew her last class was English Lit, and she was at the top of the class. She wouldn’t miss much if he pulled her out. The matter decided, he sent her a text.

_Baby coming. Need ride. Calling school. Be ready._

He called the school to pull Grace out of class. He had no trouble getting her pulled, but he did have trouble getting her released to pick him up.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the secretary said, “but we need parental permission to let her leave.”

“I _am_ her parent,” Steve ground out, teeth clenched against the pain.

“I’m sorry, but we need written permission unless it’s an emergency.”

A contraction ripped through him, and Steve tried not to scream. “Goddammit, this is an emergency. I’m. . .” he almost said “having a baby,” but stopped himself just in time. “. . .having stomach pains.”

“Then you should probably call an ambulance,” the secretary said.

“I don’t want an ambulance!” Steve shouted. “I want my daughter!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow that.”

“Goddammit, let her go or I will personally call the governor and tell him to cut off all funding to your school!”

“We’re privately funded.”

“Just let her go!”

“I’m sorry, sir, I can’t.”

Steve tried to bring himself under control. Getting upset was not helping his case or his condition. “Let me speak to the principal,” he said, keeping his voice even with great effort.

“Yes, sir.”

In a minute, the principal’s voice came on. “How can I help you, Commander McGarrett?”

“I’m having acute stomach pain and need to go to the hospital. I need Grace to drive me.” There, that was calm, concise, and coherent, but God help him, if they didn’t let Grace go soon, he was going to kill the lot of them.

“Certainly, Commander, we’ll release her immediately.”

Another contraction hit. “Thank you,” Steve managed, before doubling over.

Grace called a moment later. “I’m on my way. Have you called Danno?”

“No,” Steve said through clenched teeth.

“Why not, Uncle Steve? He’ll be upset if you don’t call him.”

“He’s in court. I can’t interrupt him.” It was getting harder to concentrate on anything but the pain in his stomach.

“Yes, you can,” Grace insisted. “He has to know!”

“No way am I letting that fucker get off just because I’m in labor.”

“If you don’t call him, I will,” Grace threatened.

“Grace Williams, if you call your father I will ground you for the rest of your life.”

“You don’t frighten me, Uncle Steve.”

“Fuck it, Grace, I don’t want him to know, okay?” Grace knew he was in pain or he’d never use that language in front of her, not that she didn’t hear worse on a daily basis.

She was silent for a minute. “At least let me text him.”

“No. He’ll see it. I won’t have him interrupted.”

“Don’t you want him to know his daughter’s coming?”

“No. Not until the fucker’s behind bars for good. That’s more important.”

“I think Danno would disagree with you,” Grace said drily.

“Goddammit, stop arguing with me and get the fuck over here RIGHT NOW!”

Wisely, Grace hung up.

“Okay, Uncle Steve, let’s get you out to the car,” Grace said when she arrived. She went to put his arm around her, but he pulled away.

“I’m fine. I don’t need help.”

“Are you sure, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, then doubled over.

Grace moved towards him again. “No, you’re not fine. Let me help.”

“Goddammit, leave me alone! I don’t need your help! I’m not a baby!”

“No, you’re just having one,” Grace pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean I’m helpless. I can still make it out to the car.”

Grace let the matter drop. She picked up the go bag as Steve made his way to the car.

At the hospital, Grace parked and ran to get a wheelchair. As she came back towards the car, she met Steve at the entrance. “Uncle Steve! I thought I told you to wait for me!”

“And I thought I told you I’d be fine on my own. Save that thing for someone who needs it.”

“I think you need it, Uncle Steve.”

Steve shoved the chair out of the way. “I’m fine. I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?” Grace asked again.

Steve snapped. “No, I’m not sure! I’ve got a fucking baby dragon trying to fucking claw its way out of my stomach! Now get out of my way!”

Steve insisted on handling admitting himself, so Grace stayed out of his way, until a contraction hit and he clenched the pen so hard it broke.

“Why don’t you let me fill out the paperwork, Uncle Steve?”

Wordlessly, he handed her the clipboard. It must be worse than she thought if he was giving in so easily. She filled out the paperwork and handed it in. Steve was taken to the delivery room to prepare for the c-section. This time, he didn’t even argue about being put in a wheelchair. He gripped it until his knuckles were white, and Grace could see his jaw was clenched. “What do you need me to do, Uncle Steve?”

“Nothing,” he ground out.

“Should I call Danno?”

“What time is it?”

Grace checked her watch. “3:30.”

“No. He’s not out yet.”

“I should at least text him. He’s not going to be happy if he gets out and finds he missed it all.”

“Fine, but if that guy goes free, it’s on you.”

“Duly noted,” Grace said.

Steve’s phone rang. Kono’s name came up on the screen. Grace answered. “Hello?”

“Grace? Where’s Steve?” Kono asked, instantly on alert. “Is everything all right?”

“No. I mean, yes. I mean, we’re at the hospital.”

“Is it the baby? Is Steve in labor?”

“Yeah. I think he’s pretty far along.”

“Why didn’t he tell us?”

Steve overheard her. “I didn’t want to interfere with the investigation.”

“Boss!” Kono chided. “You’re more important than the investigation. You know that!”

“No. Investigation’s more important.”

Lou grabbed Kono’s phone. “Look, SuperSeal, the world is not going to fall apart if you take time out to have a baby. Next time, call us.”

“Not going to be a next time.”

No one could really argue with that. “Let me speak to Danny,” Lou said.

“He’s not here,” Grace replied.

“What?!? Why not?” Kono demanded.

“He doesn’t know,” Grace admitted. “Uncle Steve won’t let me call him.”

“Danny’s not going to like that,” Lou said. “I don’t want to be there when he finds out.”

“I know,” Grace said. “I was just about to text him.”

“You do that. We’ll be there as soon as we can,” Lou promised.

“Oh, my god, Matt!” Grace remembered. “Somebody has to pick him up!”

“We’re on it,” Kono assured her. “See you soon.”

Grace texted Danny while they were getting Steve settled. _Baby coming. Come soon._

“Are you his wife?” One of the nurses asked Grace.

Grace gave her a look, because really, did she look old enough to be his wife? “Daughter. His _husband’s_ on his way.”

“Okay, good. We just need you to help keep Commander McGarrett calm, um. . .”

“Grace,” she supplied.

“Grace. Here,” the nurse guided her to the head of the bed. “Hold his hand. Grace is here,” she told Steve. “Just squeeze her hand when you feel a contraction.”

“Unnngggghhhh!” Steve immediately cried, gripping Grace’s hand tightly. She gasped in pain and switched his grip to her wrist, afraid he’d break her fingers otherwise.

“Okay, Commander, they’re getting an operating room ready. Just hang in there.”

“They’d better not be ready before Danno gets here,” Grace said. “I don’t think he’ll ever forgive you.”

“Unngggghhh,” Steve just groaned.

Grace stood by his head and chattered aimlessly, so much like her father Steve would have found it funny if he hadn’t felt like Sigourney Weaver in Aliens. He really hoped they took him into the operating room soon. He didn’t think he could stand much more. How had Danny survived?

Steve was starting to wish they’d shoot him and put him out of his misery when the door burst open. “Steven! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were in labor?!?”

Danny had arrived.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's on her way! Danny's take on Steve being in labor next. And yes, I pushed the time frame up just so Grace could drive Steve to the hospital. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was five days away from his due date, and Danny had court. Danny knew something was off that morning, but he didn’t have anything more than a vague feeling, and there was a good chance he was worrying over nothing. He really wanted to stay and make sure Steve was okay, but his testimony was integral to the case, and they couldn’t afford to let the guy get off.

“You okay, babe?” Danny asked Steve on his way out the door.

“I’m fine,” Steve replied. “Just a bit of indigestion. You know how it is.”

Yeah, Danny did, from personal experience, and he knew Steve had had a hard time with it throughout his pregnancy. Still. . .Danny couldn’t sense anything through the soulmate bond, but Steve’s tone and body language said he was holding something back, and Danny still found that more reliable than the bond. Finally, though, he decided to accept Steve’s statement at face value. “Okay, babe. Take care of yourself. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Steve assured him.

Danny left, wishing he didn’t have to go, but he didn’t have any choice. He just had to have confidence that Steve would call if he needed anything. That didn’t stop him from having Chin, who was also testifying, call Steve to check on him when they reached the courthouse. Danny knew Steve would probably shoot him if he called again. And Chin was going to call anyway, so what did it really matter? Danny had a hunch Steve would know he’d put Chin up to it, even though the whole Ohana was checking in several times a day. Oh, well. His husband was about to have a baby; he had a right to be a mother hen.

Danny spent the morning fidgeting, waiting to be called. He checked his phone constantly, waiting to hear from Steve. When he reached for the phone for about the hundredth time, Chin stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Relax, brah. He’ll call if anything happens.”

Danny wasn’t convinced. “I wouldn’t put it past SuperSeal to drive himself to the hospital.”

“C’mon, Danny, he wouldn’t do that.” Danny gave him a look. “Okay, he would, but he won’t. He knows better.”

Danny still had his doubts, but all he could do was wait.

At lunch, Danny called Steve. “You doing okay, babe?”

“Yeah,” Steve assured him. “I’m fine.” He sounded distracted though, so Danny decided to push a little.

“How’s the indigestion?”

“Fine. All gone.” It sounded like Steve was gritting his teeth, though, so Danny knew he was lying.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to come home?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Steve’s voice was still strained. “Gotta nail that bastard.”

“Okay, but call me if you need anything.”

“I will,” Steve promised. Danny was skeptical that’d he actually do so, though.

Danny hung up and turned to Chin. “He’s in labor, I know he is.”

“Did he say so?”

“No,” Danny said, “but knowing him he’d have to be tortured to admit it.”

Chin grinned. “From what you’ve said, being in labor _is_ torture.”

Danny grinned back, but his mind was elsewhere, wondering if there was any way he could get to Steve.

Chin sensed his thoughts. “You gotta stay, brah. This guy’s attorney will get you banned from testifying if you go.”

“Yeah, but it’s _Steve_ ,” Danny replied.

“Look,” Chin said reasonably, “if his labor just started, it’ll be hours yet. There’s a good chance he won’t even be ready to go to the hospital until you get home.”

“I guess,” Danny said doubtfully.

“And even if he is,” Chin said, “Kono and Lou can get him. They know they’re on standby.”

“I guess that’ll have to do,” Danny said.

He continued to check his cell phone during the afternoon, his unease growing with each minute. He was starting to sense Steve through the bond, and there was no doubt he was in labor. Danny itched to race to his side, but he knew he couldn’t.

Finally, about 2, Danny was called to the stand, just as a jolt of pain ripped through him from the bond. “Shit, Chin, he’s not going to make it! What am I going to do?”

“Just go in there and testify. We’ll get out of here as soon as we can.”

Danny took the stand, but he was distracted and couldn’t focus. The defense attorney sensed it like a shark scents blood, and moved in for the kill. “Is something bothering you, Detective Williams?”

“No,” Danny said. “No, I’m fine.” But his mind started wandering again, trying to sense Steve.

“Good,” the attorney said. “Then you won’t mind telling me. . .” but the rest of the question was lost as more pain came through the bond.

Danny realized the attorney was waiting for an answer and ripped his attention back to the courtroom. “Excuse me? Could you repeat the question?”

“Detective Wiiliams,” the judge said, “if for some reason you aren’t able to testify, we can move to the next witness.”

“No, no,” Danny said hastily, “I’m fine.” It took all his effort to clamp down on his mind and block Steve, but Danny managed to stay focused for the rest of his testimony, not that he’d remember what he said if you asked him afterwards.

When he was done, he raced back to the holding room. “Any news?” he asked Chin.

Chin shook his head just as Danny’s phone buzzed, signaling a text. Danny snatched it and looked at the screen. It was Grace.

 _Baby coming. Come soon,_ he read.

“Shit, Chin, I gotta get outta here!” Danny said frantically. He waved to the bailiff at the door. “Am I dismissed yet?”

“Just a minute.” The bailiff disappeared to consult with somebody or other, but returned shortly. “The judge just declared a recess for the day. You can go.”

“Am I needed tomorrow?”

“No, you’re done,” the bailiff said.

“Great.” Danny turned to Chin. “Let’s go.”

They raced to the Camaro, and Danny tore out of the courthouse parking lot in a manner that would do Steve proud. He reached for the lights and siren, but Chin stopped him.

“Let’s not get carried away, brah. We’ll make it without them.”

Danny disagreed privately, but acquiesced. They made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Danny pulled up to the front door and hopped out, leaving Chin to park the car. “I need to see Steve McGarrett,” he snapped at the volunteer at her desk.

The volunteered checked her sheet, then reached for the phone. It seemed like it took her ages to reach the right person, and Danny fidgeted anxiously. Each passing minute brought him closer and closer to where he might not see his husband before the baby’s birth. If that happened, Steve wouldn’t have to worry. Danny would rip the baby from Steve’s stomach with his bare hands for not telling him.

Finally, the volunteer got the information she needed. “He’s in delivery room 3. They’re just about to take him for a c-section.”

Danny was off before she even finished. He impatiently waited for the elevator (it took hours, he swore), and tapped his foot during the eternity it took it to reach the right floor. He hopped out and ran down the hall to the delivery room. He burst through and saw his husband and daughter. Thank god, he was in time. “Steven!” he barked out. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were in labor?”

“Didn’t want to bother you,” Steve ground out between contractions.

“You didn’t want to bother me?!? Don’t you think our baby is a good reason to bother me?”

“No. Couldn’t come anyway.”

“You still could have told me! I had to find out from Grace! And I just barely made it here in time! I swear, Steve. . .”

Whatever Danny was going to say was interrupted by another grunt of pain from Steve. Danny hurried to his side. “What is it, babe? Aren’t the drugs working?”

“Didn’t get ‘em,” Steve said.

“You didn’t get them!?! Steve, this isn’t some kind of torture you have to endure!”

“No,” Steve said. “Worse.”

Danny hadn’t been tortured, but he had been in labor, and he was inclined to agree. “Okay, babe, just squeeze my hand when you have a contraction.”

“Unnnnnnggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!” Steve squeezed Danny’s hand so hard he felt bones crack. Danny yelped in pain and jerked his hand away.

“Fuck, Steve, you broke my hand!”

“Told me to squeeze it.”

“Yes, squeeze it, not break it! That’s it. We’re getting you the drugs.”

Fortunately, the nurse came in just then to take Steve for his c-section. Danny kissed him goodbye and went to find somebody to splint his hand.

Danny spent most of the time Steve was in surgery being shuttled from exam room to x-ray and back. Each time somebody came up to him, he asked them for news, but nobody had anybody to report. Danny was about ready to burst into the operating room himself and demand news when a nurse came up to him as he was getting a cast put on his hand.

“Detective Williams?”

Danny looked up. “That’s me. What is it? Is everything okay? Did something go wrong? Tell me!”

The nurse smiled at him. “Everything’s fine. I’m pleased to report you’re now the proud father of a healthy baby girl.”

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Here's Steffie!


	10. Chapter 10

Danny refused to let anybody see the baby until Steve was awake, despite their pleading.

 

“Pleeeeeaaaaassseeee, Danny,” Kono wheedled. “Just one little look. Steve will never know.”

 

Danny glared at her. “ _I'll_ know.”

 

“Not even Mat and I?” Grace asked. “We're family. Pretty please?”

 

Matt tugged at Danny's shirt and turned big, blue eyes on him. “Wanna see Steffie.”

 

Danny looked at the two pairs of puppy dog eyes his children fixed on him and almost relented. Almost. “No. Steve carried her. He deserves to see her first.”

 

Grace and Matt's gazes never wavered.

 

Danny caved. “Okay, fine. We can all go in together.”

 

Kono's big, brown eyes joined Matt and Grace's. “All of us?”

 

“No,” Danny said. “Just family.”

 

“But we're ohana,” Kono whined.

 

Danny sighed. “Fifteen minutes, okay? Just give us 15 minutes together as a family—a  _biological_ family,” Danny added as Kono opened her mouth, “then you can all come in.”

 

“All of us?”

 

Danny looked at the gathered crowd. Everybody was there—the whole team, Jerry, Eric, Kamekona. Even Max, who was awkward as hell around babies, tending to treat them as scientific specimens, Still, he wouldn't have missed this moment for the world.

 

Danny sighed again. “We're going to need a bigger hospital room, but yes, all of you.”

 

At last, Steve was awake. Danny, Matt, and Grace eagerly gathered around the bed, peering at the tiny pink bundle in Steve's arms. Big, blue eyes (definitely Danny's) looked back at them over a golden snout. “Mrrp?” the dragon chirped.

 

“She's beautiful, Uncle Steve,” Grace said, reaching out a hand to touch her.

 

Danny slapped her hand away. “Me next.”

 

“Aw, come on, I'm not asking to hold her, just touch her,” Grace said.

 

Danny was firm. “I'm her other father. I'm next.”

 

Steve reluctantly handed over the bundle, and Danny cradled her protectively. “Hi, Steffie. You are a beautiful one, aren't you? It's so good to meet you little one.”

 

Matt tugged at Danny's pant leg. “I wanna see.”

 

Danny held Steffie down at Matt's level. “Pretty,” he said.

 

Danny raised her again and stroked her eyelids. She “mrrp'd” happily. “How bout you let us see you as a human, huh, little one?” He concentrated, and Steffie shift, leaving a baby with a shock of blond hair in his arms.

 

Steve grinned. “Yep. Definitely looks like you.”

 

Danny smiled at his baby daughter. “Yeah. She's the most beautiful thing I've seen. Except for Matt when he was first born.”

 

Matt wrinkled his nose. “She's funny looking.”

 

“No, she's not!” Danny protested. “She's beautiful! Right, Steve?”

 

“Sorry, Danny, I have to agree. She's funny looking like this.”

 

“Steve! Your own child! The one you carried for nine months! How can you think that?!?”

 

Steve just shrugged apologetically. Danny turned to Grace. “You think she's beautiful, right?”

 

“Sorry, I have to join the funny-looking camp.”

 

“You won't think that when it's your own child.”

 

Grace's nose wrinkled just like Matt's. “Pretty sure I will.”

 

“Dragon!” Matt said emphatically.

 

Danny sighed and handed Steffie back to Steve, and she instantly shifted back into dragon form, curling up sleepily. “What do you say, babe? Ready for the rest of them?”

 

“I'm ready,” Steve said, “but I'm not sure she is.” He gestured at the tiny form, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. They drooped shut, then snapped open again, over and over.

 

Danny stroked the tiny head. “I think they'll shoot me if I make them wait any longer, but I'll tell them to be quiet.”

 

Soon, everybody was crowded into the room, jostling each other to get a good look at Steffie. “She's amazing,” Kono said. “She looks just like a miniature Danny.”

 

“You should see her as a human,” Danny said, grinning proudly. He stroked her cheek and concentrated, and she shifted into human form again.

 

Kono had to grin at the hair. “Definitely you, Danny. She's beautiful.”

 

Danny looked triumphantly at his family. “See? They all think she's funny-looking.” Danny noticed the men in the room shifting awkwardly. He groaned. “Not you, too.”

 

Eric spoke first. “Sorry, Uncle D. Babies just aren't my thing.”

 

Danny looked at Lou. “Even you? C'mon, you've had babies of your own.”

 

“If it makes you feel better,” Lou said, “I thought they were funny-looking, too.”

 

Danny chucked Steffie under the chin, and she grabbed his finger. “Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about. You and I both know you're gorgeous.” She gurgled happily at him.

 

Steve's eyes were drooping, so Danny shooed everyone out. “Go. You can all gawk at her when she's in the nursery.”

 

“We'll hold you to that,” Lou said as they filed out.

 

“I promise,” Danny said. “Now, shoo.”

 

He turned back to Steve. “We'll let you two get some sleep.” He kissed them both. “We'll see you in a bit.”

 

Matt wasn't ready to go, though. “Can I hold her?”

 

Danny looked doubtful. “Are you sure?”

 

“I'll be careful,” Matt promised.

 

Danny looked questioningly at Steve. “Sure, buddy,” Steve said. “Go sit in that chair over there.”

 

Matt did as he was told, and Danny carefully set Steffie in his lap. She shifted into a dragon, and Matt shifted into half-dragon form. He made nonsense noises at her, and she gurgled back. They looked so adorable together. Danny couldn't resist snapping a picture of the two of them and immediately setting it as his wallpaper, then sending it to Steve and Grace.

 

Steve smiled at them. “They're going to be close.”

 

Danny smiled, too. “Yeah. Don 't need to be psychic to see that.”

 

They were quiet for a moment, watching their two children interact. Steffie had drifted off, and Matt was gently rocking her, still crooning.

 

Danny, naturally, broke the silence first. “Still want more?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Steve said fervently. “I'd rather be tortured by Wo Fat again.”

 

Danny's smiled widened. “I agree, but you have to admit it's worth it.”

 

Steve looked at his family. Grace had knelt down by Matt and Steffie, and the two older children were now singing to the newborn. “Yeah, it definitely is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This is the end of the core. More stories featuring Steffie will follow, along with lots of Matt, some of Danny/Steve, some with Grace, some with Doris, the team finding out, and many more!


End file.
